The Navakinva Of The Kisvianvian Kaskinva (Durous Branch)
The Destroyerite infinite empire (durous-6 branch) The government The destroyerite infinite empire’s government (along with the dectar’s government due to merging) is mainly on a fleet of 5 ships in the (DATA EXPUNGED) system. They are a militaristic capitalist and use the destroyerite CREDIT as opposed to the sporebucks used by most other empires. (the flag is of the durous 6 branch, not of the actual empire, that looks like) The culture The destroyerite empire’s culture revolves around one main thing: conquest. how did they survive to be an empire? They have an immortal monarch so no need for a line of successions needed. they will attack almost everyone at first, them being either wiped out or allied with the D.I.E. extra stuff family: unknown, but they seem mammal relatives: versions of the destroyerites exist in different universes, and they seem connected and will help others. The SOC Foundation is run by them. diet: omnivore habitat: plains, tundra, tropical, and most others, those are the main ones. uninhabitable areas: none, but destroyerites can barely live in the coldest deserts (IE the poles) home-planet: eve, destroyeritea, the core of the galaxy destroyeritea, in the alphime universe. home galaxy classification: alpha-1-1 Hight: 9'10 to 16 ft. Width: 1 to 4 ft. flagship: the two core sized ships true titan and true god command the Greater D.I.E. fleet. but all universes that destroyerites inhabit have a god and titan. government: a more advanced version of feudalism. economy: 98% military estimated enlists 10,000 a day, 369,000 a year. (destroyerite years are longer) religions: none. how free:99% (super free) how much of a free market: 95% (super free) anthem (shortened and only two verses, the real version is over an hour long) The D.I.E nictan citin (The destroyerite infinite empire needs you citizen) Hitu tie barrains van! (There are barbarians near us) Defince The bidders! (Defend the borders) And mac allns with chis! (And make allies with others) And extined our bidders and we will bin fin! (And expand our borders and we will be fine!) (Instrumental break) We have allns and friz (We have allies and friends’) That will hinz D.I.E. And we will hinz them (That will help Destroyerite.Infinite.Empire. And we will help them) Hiztu! Hiztu! Glusi Zo the D.I.E.! (War cries, glory to the destroyerite infinite empire!) the military the destroyerite military is split into the: the navy the navy is unmatched, their ships range everywhere from small patrol fighters to ancient titans with superlasers. the massive ships can crush almost anything in their way Schooling The Schooling in the Destroyerite Empire Is A Mix Of Military and regular schooling. Bulling is gone. and It's Really fun, They Are Ready for Anything, as the second Destroyerite-Doge Cold War is Arriving. the army the army is split between the regulars and the MTF shock troops. the regulars are normal infantry- they attack they destroy the enemy repeat. The MTF are shock troops that can basically do anything, for example, there are research MTFs, there are defense MTFs, MTFs are made up of more than 10 MTS (mobile task forces= more than ten MTS MTS= mobile task squads and are made up of over 3 Mobile Task Troopers, MTT) it also has the air force and navy (not space) destroyerite land force flag. the air force flag. the navy flag. and this is the flag of the destroyerite dectar alliance. . Category:Destroyerite Category:Civilisations